


Pretty in Pink

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: The Winchester House [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Pretty in Pink

Adam wound up staying at John’s, much to everyone’s surprise. He was looking into moving to the area after his mom died, so it made the most sense. Which also meant you had one more at Saturday dinners. You didn’t mind, of course, but some of the guys were still adjusting. Cas was civil, but had no desire to really befriend him. Benny only replied to him when Adam spoke to him (which wasn’t oten). Kevin was more laid back with everything. John? You had no idea. The man was impossible to read. 

The most important thing to you was that he was kind to Melody. If he hadn’t been, he wouldn’t have been welcome. At the moment, you were getting her ready to see Dean, and were feeling a bit emotional. In just two months, she would be 4. And her birthday always made you feel him being gone more. So many years had passed. You hoped that he got out on time, and this would be the last one he missed. He was so close. 

“Pink ones, mommy!” She pointed to her hair clips. She bounced on her feet, excited to show Dean her outfit. 

“You got it.” You smiled and crouched a bit to put them in. “Anything else?” You asked, loving her big personality. 

She made a thinking face. “My pink shoes!” 

“Great idea.” You grinned and went to get them, setting them in front of her since she liked to put them on herself. You didn’t mind that sometimes it took a little longer. She was eager to learn to tie her shoes, as well, and you’d started to try to teach her. 

“Ready!” She announced a bit later. “Let’s go see Daddy!” She cheered. She grabbed her favorite doll and ran towards the door.

You smiled and got your bag before following her. You were just as excited to see him. She skipped towards the car once outside, singing to herself. You helped her into her seat. “I bet he’s gonna love your outfit today!” You kissed her cheek. 

“Me, too!” She said excitedly. “I love daddy.” She was such a Daddy’s girl, and it was adorable. “When can he come home?”

“Hopefully soon.” You said with a smile. “I know he can’t wait.” You pulled out of the driveway, eager to see him. 

* * *

Dean quickly hugged Melody as she ran into his arms. “Wow, I’m loving the pink today, princess.” He kissed her forehead. Standing up, he pulled you close to kiss you softly. “You look beautiful as always.”

You smiled widely and rubbed his jaw with your thumb. “Thank you. I’m missing you a bit extra today.” You pecked his lips again. “Our little girl is almost four.” 

He smiled, a bit emotional as well. “I’ve missed so much.” He held you both close. “I’ll make it up to you both.”

“I know.” You nuzzled to him for a moment, Melody doing the same and clutching onto him. You knew that night would be hard. You could just tell she would be crying for him, and it killed you. “Not too much longer.” You kissed his cheek.

He kissed your head. “So close. I’m doing everything I can to be good.” Which was a habit at this point. He didn’t even have to try. All that mattered was getting out. “Once I knew I had less than a year it gave me new hope.” 

You rubbed his arm as you sat down with him. “We really can’t wait. I’m so proud of you for doing good.” You smiled. “I plan to throw you a party when you get out.” 

“You’ll be my party.” He smiled widely. “All I need are you and our girl.” He kissed all over her face. “I’m glad it’s looking like I'll be there for her first day of school.” He noted. “I’ll get to walk her into kindergarten.”

“Daddy come home!” She smiled, squishing his cheeks. She was beyond excited. “Now?” 

“Not now, baby.” He softly pouted at her. “But hopefully soon.” He said softly. 

She matched his pout and nodded, showing him her doll. “That’s her favorite.” You noted. 

“She’s very pretty. You take great care of her.” Dean smiled at her. “What’s her name?”

“Libby!” She smiled widely. She hugged her tight. 

Dean kissed her forehead, thinking she was the cutest ever. “How’s your uncles?” He asked, loving hearing her little voice. 

“Uncle Adam is silly.” She giggled. 

Dean tried not to look too surprised at you. “Uncle Adam?” He asked. “Adam showed up?” 

You nodded. “He’s staying with John for now. Looking into getting a place in town.” 

“Why?” He asked. “We don’t really get a long. Is he nice to you?” He'd be pissed if he wasn’t. 

“His mom died about a year back. He just finished dealing with all that. Guess it made him want to at least try, I guess. Showed up on my doorstep. Scared the crap out of me.” You shrugged. “He’s nice, I guess. He’s respectful, at least.” 

He nodded, not realizing he was frowning until Melody rubbed his forehead. “Daddy mad?” 

“Not at all, princess.” He kissed her hand and smiled right away. “How’s Uncle Sammy?” He would see him that week, but just wanted to talk to Melody about anything. 

“Fun! He played princesses with me!” She said excited. “I did his hair!” 

He looked very amused at that. 

“I’ll send pictures.” You smiled. “She also did Cas’s makeup.” Which you had melted over. “It was great.” 

“Promise you’ll do mine when I get to come home?” He smiled at her. “And we can watch your favorite movies, too.” 

“Okay!” She wiggled excitedly. “I promise.” She just wanted to spend time with him. “Pizza, too?” 

“Pizza sounds perfect.” He agreed. He felt your eyes on him and looked over at you. “Can’t wait to take you on a date, either, sweetheart.” 

You blushed. “I’ll have the perfect outfit ready.” You’d start saving money to buy one just for that. You looked forward to it. And maybe finally go to a salon to treat yourself to a new cut and maybe a little color. Not something you’d done in years. You wanted to look perfect for your first date out as fiancés. “What is the first meal you want to cook for just us three?” Of course the family dinner with everyone would come first, but you did want a little meal with your little family. 

He thought about it. “Your meatloaf with potatoes?” He asked. “Maybe with a vegetable side?”

You beamed and nodded. “I can roast some of your favorites.” You said happily. “And maybe a pecan pie for dessert?”

He beamed. “My girl knows me.” He said proudly, leaning over to kiss you. He whispered in your ear once you broke free. “Can’t wait to have a bit of you for dessert too.” He smirked as you blushed, biting your lip. “Love that look on you.” He told you, sitting up straight again.

You shook your head with a grin. “Love  _ you. _ ” You replied easily. 

* * *

Melody’s birthday party was that weekend, and you were busy making sure everything was set. It would be John, his guys, the boys, and a few kids that Melody had befriended at the playground (and their parents, of course). It would be the first party that she had other kids at. You had got a small bouncy castle for them. Hopefully everything went well, and everyone had fun. However, it was going to be a handful of 3-4 year olds, so there were no guarantees. 

You had mountains of food and sodas for everyone and had specially made the cake for Melody. Hopefully this was her last birthday without Dean. Sam was helping you with shopping that afternoon. 

That Saturday morning- her party was on her actual birthday for once- and there was no sign of Sam. Which you found odd, but the others were there helping you set everything up. Cas was inside playing with Melody, and you’d get her in the outfit she’d picked out right before the party was set to start. Benny and Kevin were hanging the banners while John set up the castle. It was an amusing sight, as the man looked like a biker at the moment. He’d gone for a ride that morning, then come straight to your house to help. 

“Anything else, sugar?” Benny asked. 

“Call Sam?” You glanced at him. “I’m surprised he’s not here. Normally he would have been the first one to show up.” 

Benny nodded and tugged out his phone to call, not wanting you to worry. He was surprised, too. “Hey, brotha.” He greeted Sam. “We’re almost set up. Where are ya?” 

“I had ordered a surprise for Melody but it’s taking a little longer than I thought. I should be there in fifteen though.” Sam quickly explained. “Does she need me to stop and get anything? Like ice?” 

“Need Sam to pick anything up?” Benny asked you. 

You thought for a moment and shook your head. “We should be fine. Just need one of her favorite uncles here.” You smiled. 

Benny grinned and relayed the message. “I’ll be there before it starts.” Sam assured. Benny could hear the smile in his voice. “This surprise is worth it.” 

“Great!” Benny smiled. “I’m sure she’ll be excited.” He told him before the two men hung up. “Bout 15 minutes, suga’.” 

“Just in time.” You nodded. “I know Melody would probably cry without him here.” You chuckled. “That would not be a good way to start the party.” 

“No. And the little princess sure takes a while to calm down.” He smiled, having been there for some of her tantrums or bad dreams. It was never fun for anyone involved. 

* * *

You had brought Melody out maybe ten minutes before you heard the back door. “Cutting it close, Sammy.” You teased him, arms crossed. “I was afraid I would have to put you in time out.” 

“Hope you can forgive me.” Sam smiled and stepped out of the way. 

Your breathing picked up as Dean stepped out, a teary eyed smile on his face. “Daddy!” Melody ran to him. 

Dean crouched and lifted her with ease. “Happy Birthday, baby girl.” He breathed. Looking over as you came up, he pulled you close. It was the first time he’d held you both outside. 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” You cried into his neck. You had no idea that Sam was able to get him out. He hadn’t even hinted! 

Dean was shaking as he held you tight. “I’m here.” He smiled into your hair. “Let’s celebrate our princess.” He kissed the top of your head. “I can hold you tonight.” He couldn’t wait. 

You nodded, wiping your cheeks as you moved. “Okay, Sammy, I’m sure I can forgive you.” You teased him with a chuckle. 

“You sure?” Sam grinned as you hugged him. “Surprise.” He hugged you quickly. “It’s been hard not saying anything, but I knew today would be perfect.” He gave you a squeeze as John came over to greet his eldest. 

Dean grinned at his father as they hugged. “Welcome home, son.” John was beaming. “It’s good to have you back.” He said honestly. 

“Good to be here.” Dean chuckled, still not believing he was out. “Don’t plan on going back. Ever.” He smiled at Melody. 


End file.
